


Off Day

by SharkGirl



Series: The Nanny Named Lance [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Nanny, Kidnapping, M/M, Nanny!Lance, Single Father!Lotor, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: He was broken from his thoughts when the van began to slow. He sat back up, straining his ears to get some sort of clue as to where they were. Then they came to a complete stop.The door to the van flew open with the sound of metal sliding over metal.“We’re here,” one of his captors said, garbled by what seemed to be a voice modulator. “I hope the ride wasn’t too bumpy.”





	Off Day

**Author's Note:**

> I know S5 comes out in a few hours, but...I wanted to share this now anyway XD
> 
> Beta'd by the fantabulous Jes!!  
> Please enjoy~

Lotor wasn’t panicking. He’d been in this type of situation before. In fact, as a child, he’d been ransomed on five separate occasions, including his sixth birthday – though, he had been a bit put out at missing the magician.

So, as he sat crouched in the back of the van, blindfolded with his arms and legs bound, he was completely calm, carefully listening to the muffled voices drifting through the thin metal that separated the back of the van from the cab.

He was so intent on trying to decipher just what they were muttering that, when the van took a sharp turn, he fell over, his head hitting the side panel.

Yes, he wasn’t panicking. But he was beyond enraged.

He blamed himself, really. After growing up the son of the wealthiest, most powerful man in the business world, he’d found it wise to invest in a martial arts course. He didn’t necessarily care for rising in the ranks – what did a colored fabric belt matter when he had fifteen different shades of leather at home? – but he did learn to protect himself. Not that he’d used any of his training this go around.

A few years back, he’d even thwarted a would-be mugger outside of a movie theatre. He happened to be passing by, on his way to meet a potential business partner, when he saw the man pull a knife.

Honestly, it was embarrassing how he’d been kidnapped, picked right off of the street, because he was too busy smiling goofily at his phone, like an imbecile. Then again, who could blame him? Lance had sent him the most adorable picture of his little Honerva eating her breakfast. She was impeccably clean, a bright smile on her face, and a nearly empty bowl in front of her.

So, because he’d been distracted, he’d missed the van pull up and the assailants jump him. He was blindfolded before he got a good look at any of them, and had his phone and wallet confiscated.

He knew there was more than one, at least. The quicker of the two had bound him, while the other had lifted him up over their shoulder and tossed him into the back.

Lotor ground his teeth together as he fought to come up with a plan. Once they stopped, he could try and break free. He wasn’t above dislocating his shoulders again. But, even if he freed himself from his bonds, he had no idea where they were. And he was certain that either the faster one would catch him or the stronger one would keep him from running in the first place.

He was broken from his thoughts when the van began to slow. He sat back up, straining his ears to get some sort of clue as to where they were. Then they came to a complete stop.

The door to the van flew open with the sound of metal sliding over metal.

“We’re here,” one of his captors said, garbled by what seemed to be a voice modulator. “I hope the ride wasn’t too bumpy.”

Lotor kept his mouth shut. Sinclines didn’t negotiate with kidnappers.

“What should we do with him?” the other asked, voice also altered, but slightly deeper.

“We could have a little fun,” the first suggested. “What do you think, Lo—Mr. Sincline?”

“We probably shouldn’t,” the second replied. “I’m pretty sure she wouldn’t approve.”

She, hmm? So their boss was a woman. Lotor mentally ran through a list of all of the female executives he knew and then another of women he’d scorned over the course of his life. He made it about halfway through before he was interrupted by a phone’s message alert.

“She’s here!” someone said gleefully. But she’d forgotten to use her modulator this time. And Lotor knew that voice very well.

“Ezor,” he said flatly, unamused. “What is the meaning of this?”

There was a beat of silence followed by an, “Oops.”

“Way to go, Ezor,” the other snorted, and Lotor recognized her raspy voice as well.

“And Zethrid,” he sighed, giving his restraints a tug. “You’re in on this, as well, I see.”

“Or don’t see,” Ezor offered, and Lotor rolled his eyes behind the blindfold.

“I’m not sure what kind of gag you’re trying to pull, but mark my words-”

“Ah! A gag!” Ezor interrupted. “That’s what we forgot!”

If Lotor’s vision wasn’t completely black, he’d have seen red. “Ezor! Zethrid!” he barked. “Release me this instant or I’ll fire you both.”

The van dipped as one of them stepped inside. Judging by the shift in weight, it was Zethrid. She had a muscle mass of about forty-eight percent. “No can do, boss man,” she said, placing a heavy hand on his shoulder. “We have our orders.”

Lotor seethed, but then took a deep, calming breath through his nose. “Last I checked,” he began, shaking off her hand, “ _I_ was the one giving you your orders, as you’re _my_ assistants.”

“True!” Ezor chirped. “But we’ve been noticing some things lately,” she said. “You hardly ever leave your office. You arrive before we do. You’re there when we’re heading out the door,” she ticked off and Lotor imagined she was shaking her head. “Sometimes we think you sleep in there!”

Lotor couldn’t argue. That had been the case a few nights when he had a late meeting followed by one early in the morning. So, he kept his mouth closed.

“Anyway, you deserve this,” Ezor said.

“Hey, shut it,” Zethrid snapped.

“Oh, right.” She giggled. “The surprise.”

Surprise? Lotor didn’t have time for this nonsense. As it was, this was his first day in months without a single meeting planned. It was the perfect opportunity to catch up on his work and get things settled before the upcoming acquisitions.

He was about to demand that they untie him, when his blindfold was tugged off. Lotor blinked a few times, letting his eyes adjust to the bright lights of the garage. Ezor and Zethrid were standing before him, both smiling wide. Then they stepped to the side, revealing a third member of their party whom he was more than happy to see.

“Acxa,” he breathed in relief. “Thank goodness. Tell these two to stop whatever game it is they’re playing and let me-”

“With all due respect, Sir, I can’t,” she said.

Lotor’s face fell. “You…can’t?” he repeated. “Acxa, what on Earth are the three of you-”

Just then, the door to the garage opened, flooding the fluorescent-lit room with even brighter sunlight. Lotor was about to command that they tell him what was going on, but he stopped when he saw someone he recognized. Two someones, actually.

“Are you sure this is the place?” Lance asked another person Lotor couldn’t see, baby Honerva sitting in the carrier on his front. His daughter giggled when she spotted him, reaching out toward the van with chubby hands.

“Dada!”

Lance followed her gaze and offered him a quick smile before it dissolved into a frown. “What’s going on here?”

Lotor gave his head a slight shake. “I’d like to know that, myself.”

“You see,” Acxa began as Narti walked into the garage, leading Lance and Honerva the rest of the way inside. “We’ve noticed how hard you’ve been working.”

“Overworking,” Zethrid corrected, crossing her arms over her chest.

“And we decided that you needed a little break,” Ezor finished for her.

“You _decided_ ,” Lotor stressed, not amused in the slightest. “So, you’re telling me that you felt so strongly about my need for a vacation, that you felt you had to abduct me, drive me to God knows where, and force me to take a day off?”

“Exactly,” Ezor said and Narti nodded.

“This is ludicrous,” Lotor muttered. “I should have all your jobs for this.”

“But then who would take care of all that paperwork while you enjoy your free time?” Zethrid raised her brows. “C’mon Lotor, you know as well as we do that you need this.”

He looked at each of his assistants, all hardworking, all loyal, and he sighed. “Listen,” he began, “Untie me now and we’ll forget any of this happened.” He checked the clock on the wall. “If we leave now, I’m certain we can make it back in time for-”

“Not going to happen,” Zethrid shook her head.

“Yup,” Ezor agreed. “You’re staying here.” Then she paused. “Well, not _here_. I mean, we don’t want you to have to spend your day off in a garage-”

“What my colleagues are saying is that you need time away from the office,” Acxa said. “And some quality time, as well.” She glanced over to her side and Lotor followed suit, his gaze falling on Lance and Honerva, the former looking more confused than before.

“Um…” his nanny began. “Should Honey and I go home?” But Narti put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

“Oh, and please don’t be upset with Lance,” Acxa went on. “He had nothing to do with this.”

“Yeah, we just had Narti show up at your house and bring him down here in an Uber,” Ezor said with a grin. “But we did mention that he’d need the diaper bag and snacks and stuff.”

“Yeah. We’re not monsters,” Zethrid added.

Lotor wished his hands were unbound so he could pinch the bridge of his nose. Why on Earth had he decided to take on the four of them? If they weren’t the best at what they did – in their own way, of course – he would have regretted taking his father’s hand-me-downs.

“Fine,” he said, after a moment. “But how exactly did you envision this going?”

Three of them exchanged glances while Narti toyed with the handle of her cane.

“Might I offer a suggestion?” Lotor asked, quirking a brow. “Perhaps start by untying me?”

“Oh.” Acxa’s cheeks tinted pink and she nodded to Ezor and Zethrid, who immediately began unknotting the ropes.

Once Lotor was free, he rubbed at his sore wrists and moved toward the van’s open door, stepping out and fixing his assistants with a stern expression. “I should demand that you take us back immediately, but I suppose Lance and I can take the car outside.”

“Can’t,” Ezor said, lacing her fingers behind her back. “It already left.”

“Then we’ll take the van,” he argued.

“No baby seat,” Zethrid countered.

Lotor rubbed his temples, wincing at the painful reminder that his head had hit the side of the van. “Then what-”

“We’re going to head back to the office,” Acxa informed him. “And take care of all the remaining paperwork.”

“And I’m supposed to…?” he trailed off, waiting for his answer.

“Enjoy your day off,” Zethrid said with an air of finality. “Now, we’ve gotta get going,” she continued. “That paperwork isn’t going to do itself.”

“Ah, but wouldn’t that be neat if it could?” Ezor asked, stepping into the van behind her. But she paused with one leg still out, turning back. “Oh, and these won’t be necessary,” she said, pulling Lotor’s phone and wallet out of her pocket. Then she danced off before he could object, sliding the door shut behind her.

“Lance has everything you need, Sir,” Axca said before getting into the driver’s side. Narti was the last to get in, her clouded eyes unreadable behind her dark glasses. But she reached forward and put her hand over Lotor’s heart, giving his chest two gentle pats before carefully hopping up into the passenger’s seat.

They pulled away without another word, leaving Lotor alone with his daughter and her nanny.

After a moment, Lance cleared his throat. “So…” began, but then grew silent.

“I don’t suppose you have any idea where we are?” Lotor questioned.

“I tried to figure it out on the way, but we took a lot of turns,” Lance replied apologetically.

“A fair number more than was strictly necessary, if I know the four of them,” Lotor muttered, more to himself.

She’d been quiet up until then, but now that Lance had brought her closer, Honerva reached out again, her fingers nearly brushing Lotor’s hair. “Dada!” she called. “Dada…d’wn.”

Lotor raised his brows, staring at her before looking to Lance. “Is she asking me to bend down?” He blinked, amazed.

“Yeah.” Lance smiled. “She’s learned a few more words. Even started making sentences, kind of.” He chuckled. “But, uh, I’d do as she asks, if I were you.”

Lotor didn’t waste another second. He crouched down so they were eyelevel and Honerva squealed in delight, gripping strands of his hair and giving them a playful tug. “Dada d’wn!” she cheered.

She was already talking. Much more than the little gurgles she used to produce before. And she was grinning, her platinum curls bouncing with each shake of her head, and her blue eyes wide and sparkling.

He glanced up at Lance, who was looking down at her fondly, a soft smile curving his lips and his gaze soft, his eyes crinkling adorably at the corners.

Lotor supposed one day off wouldn’t kill him.

“So, what’s on the agenda?” he asked Lance, his attention back on his daughter.

“I’m…not sure,” he replied. “Ms. Narti just gave me this.” He took out an envelope and handed it to Lotor.

“I see…” He pulled back, carefully untangling Honerva’s hands from his hair, and opened it. Inside was what appeared to be a small stack of gift cards. There were three day passes for the zoo, one card good for $100 at a local restaurant, and another that read ‘Couple’s Massage.’

Lance was busy playing with Honerva, two of his fingers caught in her hold. “Anything interesting?” he asked without looking up. And Lotor smiled, moving that last card to the top of the pile.

“Very interesting,” he said. “Shall we?”

Lance met his gaze and smiled. “Lead the way, I guess?”

And so Lotor did, shouldering the diaper bag and placing a hand on the small of Lance’s back.

He just hoped, as he had no way to pay for a cab, that the spa was within walking distance.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha! Didn't see that coming did you?  
> Oh...you did? Well, then...
> 
> I think that date might need its own installment...
> 
> As always let me know what you think and hit me up on my Voltron sideblog [@bleucheesy](http://bleucheesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
